Advertising on websites and/or mobile devices typically involves simply inserting a banner ad of a standard size at a fixed position on the screen. A standard size is helpful because advertisers understand the size and how it will look, as well as enabling advertisers to easily advertise across a variety of locations. However, “banner blindness” is a phenomenon whereby users become conditioned to ignore the standardized banners since they are so ubiquitous. Native advertising is a type of advertising that allows the developers and publishers of applications to present advertising within the stream of content, which benefits the publishers by decreasing banner blindness and improving ad revenue, while also benefiting the users by not reserving a substantial amount of screen real estate for the permanent display of ads.